The present invention relates generally to caps covering the ends of longitudinally extending structural members and, more particularly, to caps covering the exposed ends of wooden fence posts.
Wooden, plastic, and metal fences are typically mounted on wooden fence posts having one end thereof sunk into the ground or secured to a support base. These fence posts are typically formed from square or rectangular cuts of wood, such as "4.times.4" beams. These beams extend longitudinally upward from the ground or support base and, after the fence is attached, typically have an exposed end.
The exposed ends of such fence posts are often relatively rough in appearance and texture. Also, these exposed ends can form a ledge for collection of water from rain or snow. In some circumstances such water is more readily absorbed into the post end than from any other surface and, thus, facilitates wood rot. Therefore, it has been considered advisable to cover the ends of fence posts with a cap to beautify and protect the fence as well as protect those persons and animals coming into physical contact with the fence posts from injury.
Prior fence post caps have often been formed from metal into a generally domed configuration with post-engaging perimeter sides. These caps had, in the dome area, a central hole of slightly larger dimension than the nail which was used to secure the cap to the post. When the nail was pound into the post, a depression was sometimes created in the dome area at the location of the central hole. In addition to detracting from the finished appearance of the cap, this depression formed a basin or ledge to collect water and funnel it through the central hole to the fence post end where it could again accumulate and cause premature wood rot.
Further, prior fence post caps allowed the securing nail to protrude above the dome area, at least by the thickness of the nail head. This protrusion created the potential for snags against the clothing or body of persons coming into contact with the fence post. When securing nail was pound down to reduce the incidences of snagging, a greater likelihood of creating a water collecting depression in the dome area arose.
Another difficulty with respect to prior fence caps was in maintaining precise seating on the end of the post. The recess perimeter of these caps was slightly larger than the post perimeter, and the perimeter sides generally paralleled the longitudinal direction of the post. The dome area joined the perimeter sides as an inclined surface. Thus, since the perimeter sides extended down along the posts sides for only a short distance, it was possible for the cap to be seated slightly off center on the end of the post with an edge of that end actually resting on the underside of the dome area away from the perimeter sides. Such off center seating also detracted from the desired appearance of the end post, increased the likelihood of dents being formed and, particularly as the post wood shrank over time, contributed to the susceptibility of the post cap to rattle in the wind.
Finally, prior post caps tended to present only a metallic finish because of the cost of painting and the susceptibility for the paint to flake off during installation or thereafter. Particularly with respect to all-wood fences, such metallic coloring was incongruous to the overall appearance of the fence.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved fence post cap. Other specific objects of the present invention include provision of the fence post cap that:
1. more effectively shields the end of the fence post from water, PA1 2. is less susceptible to damage during installation, PA1 3. is less likely to cause injury to persons, animals or articles coming into contact with it, PA1 4. seats more securely and properly on the fence post, and PA1 5. is attractive, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a fence post cap molded from plastic materials and having a fastener support member, which resists cap deformation during application of the fastener and includes fluid sealing portions about the fastener, and locating studs adjacent the perimeter sides of the cap to facilitate positive seating of the cap on the fence post. The plastic material can be molded in any desired color to match or contrast the fence color. The fastener is received within a counter bore such that the fastener head is more isolated from inadvertent contact after installation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the drawings and specification below .